The Mark of Athena: MY Version
by ThieaTitanOfShiningLight
Summary: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bare arms to the Doors of Death. The Great Prophacy is occuring. Dun...dun...dun
1. Chapter I

The Mark of Athena: My Version

**I'm not too good but I couldn't resist adding one of my own versions of the Mark of Athena . Rated T to be safe. I hope it's okay! Review please! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series ****OR**** the Heroes of Olympus series.**

I Annabeth

We were having a conference up on deck, personally, Annabeth couldn't care less. All she wanted to see was her Percy one more time. Piper was looking at her with concern. Annabeth figured that after searching for her lost boyfriend, the hero of Olympus, for eight months, she was entitled to freak out some. Annabeth zoned back into the conversation happening in front of her.

"If he doesn't remember us-" Jason pointed out but was then cut off by an angry Annabeth

"He will!" Annabeth said forcefully and as if to prove her point, once more at the sky. She took a deep breath. She could handle this.

"Sorry Jason, keep going." She could do this. She wouldn't break down. Ugh, this was so embarrassing for a daughter of Athena.

Jason continued, "If he doesn't remember us, we need to know how to stop him."

Everyone let that happy thought sink in.

"He HAS to remember us!" Leo our glorious 'Supreme Commander' rushed, "'Cus isn't he, like, invincible?"

"Yeah," Annabeth remembered, "He said when he came out of the Styx he fought Hades and a whole army of his skeleton warriors single handed and won."

They all stared at her like she was crazy, which, unfortunately, happened a lot with Percy gone.

"Uh...like…WOW!" Leo stuttered.

Piper glared at him (she seems to do that a lot), "Thank you for that intelligent comment, Repair Boy, now go back to sleep."

"Whoa! Not cool!" Leo exclaimed, "Remember! I'm the THE Supreme Commander of the Argo Two, but, since you're my friends, you can call me Supreme Commander."

"Okay Repair Boy," Piper said sarcastically. She unsheathed her dagger and chased him out of sight.

Jason and Annabeth stifled laughs. Jason stared at her.

"What?" she questioned?

"I've never heard you laugh before." Jason said.

Annabeth sighed.

"Seriously Annabeth," Jason repeated, "I need to know where he's vulnerable. He is a danger if he doesn't cooperate!"

"You're making this like a military attack!" Annabeth shouted then turned to a whisper, "He's one of us!" Truth be told, she was trying to convince herself just as much as Jason. Sometimes he's a danger when he does remember she thought.

"Yo guys and dudetts!" Leo's garbled voice came over the loudspeaker. "We're here! Thank you for flying Air Argo!

"His vulnerability…its right," Annabeth said slowly, turning her attention back to Jason, "right he-"

Then, suddenly, they started to fall. Annabeth was glad. She couldn't betray Percy by telling Jason. She was confused. Would she have if the Argo 2 didn't start to crash? Would she have told him? Focus. Uh oh, the ground looked much harder now.

Annabeth thought it would be a good time for some brilliant tactics, "AHHHH!" she screamed, really worthy of Athena.

She started to yell commands, "Jason! Try to keep the ship aloft! Piper! Try to charm speak Blackjack into helping! Piper's voice replied over the PA system, "How is he so post to help?" Annabeth replied, "Just figure something out, kind of in the middle of a crisis! Leo! Get your butt down here! We need you to repair the engine. Leo? Where are you?" He picked a great time to disappear, "Start repairing Repair Boy!"

The falling boat/plane/A.T.V./Spankin'HotWarMachine was still too much for all of them. Piper got knocked over and Jason rushed over to help her. Two down. As soon as Annabeth saw the buildings which, FYI, had beautiful architecture, their chances of survival were looking slim. At the eleventh hour **(A/N it's just a saying, don't worry about it if you don't get it)** the boat/plane/A.T.V./Spankin'HotWarMachine slowed down and gently touched the Earth.

Annabeth looked over the railing and saw 50 roman soldiers staring daggers at the Greek ship. Jason and Piper got up and Leo came out from the control room. Yay. He reappeared now. What could he have been doing?

Jason asked, "Leo, are there any stairs on this thing?"

"I'm on it!" he replied.

Leo pushed some buttons while humming Justin Beiber's 'Baby' **(Disclaimer: I do not own this song)**.Go figure. The side of the Argo slowly morphed into a giant staircase. Piper looked at Leo with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I figured if we had to go, we should go in style!" Leo joked.

She almost ran out before the stairs had completely finished changing. She could feel her heart beating loudly, Annabeth wouldn't be surprised if Percy could hear it. I'm coming, she thought. She was jolted out of her contemplations when Leo jumped out of the boat and started to rant, "Uh, hey Romans! We would appreciate it if you didn't kill/maim/injure or harm us in any way."

Annabeth had to admit that was the bravest or stupidest things she had ever seen. That's the way Percy was too. That's it. She couldn't wait any longer. She stepped out, followed by Piper and Jason. In her opinion, they had become a little more than friends. If Jason had an old girlfriend, things could get ugly. Searching the crowd, she looked for a guy with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes that reflected all his emotions. To her dismay, no such person was to be found. A sob escaped her. Annabeth couldn't cry or she feared she might break and crack into a million pieces.

A girl in a purple cape stepped forward, "Romans! Do not attack until I give the order!"

This was going to be harder than she thought. She had to find Percy! Annabeth didn't have time to listen to all the formalities!

Piper must have guessed who Annabeth was thinking of and said in a clear, powerful voice, "Has anyone seen a guy called Percy Jackson?"

The purple girl faltered, "Percy? Hazel! Frank! Have you seen Percy?"

A young girl and a, uh, baby faced Chinese guy separated from the crowd.

"No, we haven't Reyna," the girl said worriedly, "He might still be by the Little Tiber, after all, he did help land the ship. He might be tired."

Everyone there who didn't know Percy where shocked. Then, the girl called Reyna finally noticed Jason. She ran up and hugged him. Piper went red.

Reyna made another speech to her troops, "The Greek's do not mean harm."

Jason added, "As your prae-"

The girl who Annabeth thought was Hazel said, "Well, you were gone a long time and well the Feast of Fortuna already passed so…"

"Don't tell me Octavian is Praetor!" Jason said worriedly. Everyone seemed to grimace at the name 'Octavian'. It didn't look like he was too popular.

"No," Hazel responded, "It's Percy."

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Annabeth yelled franticly, "We have to find him!"

"Okay!" Leo cut in, "I thought Piper was the Drama Queen."

"LEO!" both Annabeth and Piper shouted in unison. Annabeth and Piper made eye contact. They would deal with him later.

They took a path down to a river. This was probably the Little Tiber.

Reyna said urgently, "There he is!"

Annabeth could barely breathe. There he was. After eight months of searching for him, she still didn't know what to do. He was looking into the river and hadn't noticed them approach.

"P-p-p-Percy?" she stuttered.

He turned around startled. His beautiful eyes radiated pure power. It disappeared when his gaze met hers.

"Hey, long time no-see!" he mumbled. For the first time she noticed how tired he looked. Percy smiled at her, and then fell into the churning currents of the deadly river.

**Tell me how it is! Review please! And just in case: *I am swinging a shiny object in front of your face*****Your eyes are getting sleepy. They can hardly keep themselves open…**** Scratch that, you wouldn't see what you were typing. How about:**

**Mars appears right in front of you.**

**Mars: I am here to deliver a prophecy to you:**

**Mars: Click the review button**

**Mars: Write a review**

**Mars: Click Submit Feedback/Review**

**Mars: Or die.**

**You comply for fear of your life. :) :)**

**Me: Now that's the way I like it. Lol! **


	2. Chapter II

The Mark of Athena: My Version

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their favourite story list and/or favourite author list! ^_^ Thx you guys! On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus series (does anyone get the feeling that I'm repeating myself?)**

Quote of the Chapter: "Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the world together" **(A/N Thumb's up for Star Wars! (Disclaimer: I don't own that either))**

-Unknown Author (No, that is not someone's name.)

II Piper

When Piper saw Percy, she was shocked. The way Annabeth described him made him sound like a god. He totally was. Okay, Piper admitted she didn't really believe Annabeth. Piper was shocked out of her thoughts by a scream that made her blood chill. She ran up to Annabeth and tried to stop her from jumping into the river herself.

"It's okay." Piper Charm Spoke. "He's a son of Poseidon right?"

"Yeah," Annabeth sniffed. She was just about to say something more when the water started to churn. A watery throne erupted from the waters turmoil with Percy sitting atop.

"Percy?" Annabeth gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I am not Percy," the Percy like form said, "I am Poseidon."

The whole clearing gasped. What was Poseidon doing among mortals? They were about to find out.

"Annabeth," he commanded, "Step forward."

She did.

"I am concerned for Percy." He said.

Annabeth still looked shocked from the fact that Poseidon was speaking to her through Percy.

"Why?" She declared, "He is safe. I will protect him!"

"I'm afraid not Annabeth, you know his Fatal Flaw, he will protect you, even if it costs him his life." Poseidon told her. "Remember these?"

He waved his hand in front of her and something like an Iris Message formed. From the look on Annabeth's face, Piper assumed it wasn't a normal Iris Message. Piper looked over her shoulder and saw what she thought were events from Percy and Annabeth's past.

They flashed through so fast, Piper could hardly see them but some seemed to be longer than the rest. It was one of Percy kneeling down beside Artemis. The goddesses face looked strained. They had an urgent conversation. Finally the goddess got up and ran off somewhere. Percy, on the other hand, looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his back. **(A/N The Titan`s Curse!)**

The next image was of an arena in a cave. There were skulls hung from rope on the celling. Percy was talking to a sumo giant guy, but, unlike the other memory, this one had sound.

"A son of Poseidon?" The Giant commented. "Then he should fight well! Or die well!" **(A/N The Battle of the Labyrinth!)**

The next was a vision of the throne room at Olympus. Percy was talking to the Gods and they didn't look pleased. **(A/N The Last Olympian!)** The mist vanished.

"You remember the last one of course," Poseidon observed, "Zeus has still not forgiven him for it. Remember Perseus's Flaw."

The throne disappeared. Percy's eyes stopped glowing and he fell down to earth. He was badly hurt from the sharp rocks in the river. He groaned. Piper looked at Annabeth. She was shaking badly. Piper was surprised she wasn't crying. A god possessing your boyfriend was not something that happened every day.

"Take him to the infirmary," Reyna barked.

"No, I know where to take him." Annabeth exclaimed, coming out of her trance. "Piper! Help me lift him!"

They carried him over to a lake, "Dump him in!" Annabeth ordered. Let's just say Piper was confused. WAY confused. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to get beaten up by an angry Annabeth.

Splash! He was thrashing in the water. Just when Piper was going to jump in and get him, all his wounds started to close up and heal themselves. Piper was shocked. How powerful could this kid be?

He came to the surface of the water and stared straight passed Piper. Call it the Aphrodite in her; she was not okay with a guy ignoring her like that. When she saw who he was staring at, Piper lost all feelings jealousy.

Percy stepped out of the water and Annabeth rushed toward him but he drew his sword and motioned for her to stop moving. This wasn't going well. Annabeth looked hurt, betrayed and confused. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite but you didn't need a goddess to tell you what Annabeth was feeling. Annabeth staggered back, like she was punched in the face.

Percy?" Annabeth whimpered, she was trembling all over, "Percy, are you okay?"

He looked at her hard, "I'm fine."

Then he said the words that Annabeth had been dreading for the past eight months (Piper should know, let's just say she was Annabeth's shoulder to cry on), "Who are you?"

Then, the air in a circle around Percy began to glow.

"Piper get out of their!" A hand grabbed her from behind but was still too late.

Twelve Olympian appeared and they looked pretty angry.

**Sorry this is chapter is shorter but, I wanted to end it in a cliffy. Sorry! *Evil laugh* Oops, did I laugh that out loud? Anyway, here's your prompt for reviewing this time! **

**Apollo: Hey people of the world! XD**

**Me: Uh, actually Apollo, I wanted your sister. *sigh***

**Apollo: That tree hugger? No, I think you want me. XD**

**Me: Okay…**

**Apollo: Sooo review! (`Cus if ya do, ur awesome!) XD**

***Apollo disappears in a puff of smoke***

**Me: So, basically, review unless you want to listen to some of Apollo`s limericks. Trust me, you don't want to. (Sadly, I speak from experience)**

**You review for the sake of your ears, brain, and pretty much anything that you need to live. XD **


	3. Chapter III

The Mark of Athena: My Version

**Yo! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while (It's just I kinda have a life)! Also, thanks for reviewing! By-the-way, any of you (-Xx, this means you) who flamed, I just wanted you to know, all flames belong to Leo! Anyway! Here's the next chapter! Also, I posted the REAL first chapter from the Mark of Athena. Hope you check that out too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, HOO or pretty much anything worth reading. So lay off! Okay! Jez! Now that that's done with…**

Quote of the Chapter: "Best friends: We're the kind of people who laugh at a joke 3 times: Once, when its told, the second time when its explained to us, and 5 minutes later when we actually get it :D!

III Jason

When Piper and Annabeth didn't return, Jason started to get worried. With all the stories about the famous 'Percy Jackson', he wouldn't be surprised if they were attacked by half-a-dozen monsters.

"Come on Leo!" Jason said, "Let's go see how their doing." He looked at Reyna and she commanded the Legion to follow.

As they trudged down to the lake, a guy who must have been Percy Jackson jumped out of the water. When they got close enough, Annabeth shared a few words with him. Then, Glowing lights appeared around them. Jason jumped in and grabbed Piper and tackled her to the ground.

"Do you guys want to be left alone?" queried Leo.

"Shut up!" Piper said as she got up and dusted herself off, "Thanks a lot Jason." She looked at Jason and sighed.

"What?" He huffed. She pointed around them. Oh, all 12 Olympian gods finally appear and Jason is on the ground. He quickly dusted himself off and kneeled before them.

Percy, on the other hand, had different idea. He drew a pen and said, "What do you want?"

Zeus rumbled, "He hasn't changed a lot."

"What," Annabeth yelled, obviously trying to keep calm, "DID YOU DO TO PERCY!"

"I'm fine," he said indignantly.

"Oh come on!" Aphrodite wined, "Give Percy back his memories! They make such a cute couple!"

"Honey," Ma-Ares said, "remember! They took your scarf!" He looked down at Percy. "Punk, no-one takes my girlfriends scarf." A red fire started to burn in his eyes.

"You wanna go?" Percy exclaimed, "Frankly, I don't like your attitude." Ares slowly started to rise when Athena cut in.

"We are not here to see you fight Ares! We need to decide about this boy's memories!"

"I for one," Artemis added, "Think we should put it to a vote." In the meantime, Zeus and Poseidon seemed to be having a completely separate argument.

"He's too dangerous!" Zeus argued.

"Percy has a role to play!" Poseidon counter-acted.

Zeus sneered, "Very well." Then, he eyed Percy. "But I will be watching you **(A/N No, Zeus is not a stalker)**."

He diapered in a flash of lightning. (A/N Drama Queen! Or should I say king?)

"I'm sorry Percy" Poseidon said concerned, "I will see you again." He pointed at Percy and he looked like he had 20 cups of coffee. Then all the gods disappeared in a flash. Jason stared disbelievingly at the space where Zeus used to be. He had seen his father for the first time in his life, and he didn't even say hi. All he did was talk to that Percy guy.

For the first time in Jason's life, he was truly jealous. So, he glared at Percy Jackson expecting him to submit, but what he was not expecting was him to completely ignore him and go over to Annabeth and kiss her.

Jason interrupted them, "Uhhh, hello…."

Then as Percy turned around, he grinned a wide, crooked grin, spread his arms and said, "Welcome, to Rome."

**Happy reviewing!**

***I pull out my cell phone***

**Me: Hey Aphrodite, could I see you for a sec'?**

**Aphrodite: Sure, be right their hon'!**

***Aphrodite appears in a flash of pink (A/N what's with all the godly flashes?)***

**A: so what do you want? A makeover?***

**Me: No, I would like you to tell all the reviewers to review!**

**A: Oh yeah, sure, whatever. So you reviewer peoples: REVIEW! So, how about that makeover now?**

**Me: **sigh****

**You review for the sake of your home, so it will not be covered in weird old lady stuff (A/N Yes, Aphrodite can be that evil). XD**


End file.
